Epouvantard
by alicja21
Summary: On sait tous la peur d'Harry et Ron mais Hermione de quoi a-t'elle peur au juste ?


**Voici une nouvelle fiction ça fait longtemps je sais mais je n'ai plus vraiment le temps pour écrire, alors un avant goût pour la Sainte Valentin ! Histoire de me faire pardonnait…**

Hemione était face à son petit déjeuner, l'estomac noué par la peur. Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève de Gryffondor, synonyme de «courage», effrayée ? Impensable ! me direz-vous. Et pourtant…

En effet, depuis des semaines, l'angoisse ne quittait plus la jeune Lionne. Plus les cours du professeur Lupin avançaient et plus elle redoutait le moment où elle se retrouverait face à la créature que l'on nomme 'Epouvantard', se répétant sans cesse, que si les autres, et en particulier les Serpentards, découvraient sa plus grand peur, chacun la montrerait du doigt en se moquant d'elle. Et Harry et Ron, se disait-elle, que diraient-ils quand ils apprendraient la vérité ? Cela marquerait sans aucun doute la fin de leur amitié. Et Hermione n'arrivait pas se faire à l'idée qu'une telle chose puisse un jour avoir lieu.

Pourtant, le jour que notre Griffondor redoutait tant arriva.

La jeune fille se précipita au fond de la classe, surprenant ses deux meilleurs amis :

- Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète.

Celle-ci répondit d'une voix détachée :

- Mais oui, Harry. Pourquoi cette question ?

- C'est juste que… d'habitude, tu te mets toujours devant, et là...

A cette remarque, Hermione se crispa mais répondit tout de même :

- Eh bien, les habitudes sont faites pour être changées, Harry, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et prêta attention au cours qui commençait.

Le professeur Lupin entra dans la classe en faisant un sourire chaleureux à ses élèves et déclara :

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un cours particulier. Pour cette raison, je vous demanderai donc de vous mettre en ligne.

A ces mots, il fit disparaître les tables.

Hermione pâlit. Ça y est, le moment qu'elle redoutait depuis si longtemps était enfin arrivé ; elle n'y échapperait pas !

Pendant ce temps, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fit apparaître une boîte agitée de soubresauts au milieu de la salle, qui intrigua les élèves.

- Alors ? Qui peut me dire ce que contient cette boîte ? demanda Lupin.

Tous les regards se tournèrent machinalement vers une Hermione qui resta muette, paralysée par la peur.

- Personne ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se résolut à lever la main et dit d'une voix tremblante :

- La boîte contient un Epouvantard.

Le professeur Lupin esquissa un sourire.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un Epouvantard ?

- C'est une créature qui prend la forme de ce qui nous fait le plus peur, continua la jeune fille, de plus en plus épouvantée.

- Excellent ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! S'exclama Lupin. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous expliquer le seul moyen de vaincre cette créature : c'est le rire. Pensez à quelque chose de ridicule et utilisez le sortilège « Riddikulus » ! Compris ? Bien, qui veut essayer ?

Mais personne n'osa se manifester. Les élèves, d'abord excités par l'inconnu, redoutaient maintenant de se retrouver face à face avec leur pire cauchemar. Notamment, une certaine Gryffondor.

Finalement, Lupin désigna quelq'un au hasard : Hermione, justement !

En entendant son nom, le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir de la salle ! Pour que personne ne découvre la vérité !

- Hermione ? demanda à nouveau le professeur.

La jeune femme n'avait plus le choix désormais, son destin allait être scellé dans quelques secondes. Tout le monde connaîtrait la vérité.

Hermione poussa un soupir et s'avança d'un pas timide vers la chose qui allait changer à jamais son destin.

La jeune fille sortit sa baguette magique et attendit, terrifiée.

Lupin l'interrogea du regard et elle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête. Le professeur ouvrit la boîte.

La chose se libéra et se matérialisa brutalement en un visage familier (défiguré (par le mort ?) ?). Hermione poussa un hurlement et sortit en courant de la classe !

Elle parcourut les couloirs sans s'inquiéter de l'endroit où elle allait, cela lui importait peu, à cet instant. Maintenant, tout le monde connaissait sa plus grande peur : voir mourir Ron !

Hermione ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle fut à bout de souffle. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Oui ! Elle avait peur pour Ron ! Peur pour lui, malgré leurs fréquentes disputes. Peur, parce qu'elle l'aimait !

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule. La jeune fille sursauta et se retrouva nez à nez avec son ami. Elle détourna le regard, redoutant ses moqueries, mais rien ne vint.

- Tu as laissé tomber ta baguette magique, dit Ron, simplement.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Ron prit son visage dans ses mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Hermione. Moi aussi, j'ai peur pour toi : je t'aime.

La Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le jeune rouquin ne lui en laissa pas le temps et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser.

**Alors ? Ne dit-on pas que notre plus belle peur est souvent la meilleure des armes ? :p**


End file.
